On My Own
by xox Moony xox
Summary: A song fic to ‘On My Own’ from Les Miserables. Loads of cute fluffy feelings from Ginny as she thinks of Harry. Requested epilogue up.
1. On My Own

Author's name: Heather AKA QueenC

Email: feather@udatt.zzn.com

Spoilers: You know the usual… all the books.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing; J.K. Rowling is of course the wonderful woman who came up with the Harry Potter-verse. The song is from Les Miserables, so obviously I don't own it.

Ships: G/H… a bit of R/Hr naturally, you know I can't live without it!

Summary: A song fic to 'On My Own' from Les Miserables. Loads of cute fluffy feelings from Ginny as she thinks of Harry. It's just cute, R/R please :D I'll be happy forever!

* * * * * * *

Hermione closed Ginny's dormitory door, and once again she was alone in the darkness, the other girls she shared with were in the common room. She closed her eyes and lay back on her bed, resting her head against the pillow, and smiling a little. Rolling onto her side she scrunched her eyes up and hugged the covers tightly.

__

And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home without a friend  
Without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
I can make believe he's here

Opening one of her eyes Ginny sighed, it was beginning to become normal, being alone at night in her dorm. It was depressing, and every time Hermione left, it got worse. _Why do I feel like this?_ She asked herself rolling over again, the tossing and turning was beginning. Every single night she spent at least an hour tossing and turning on her bed trying to think of ways to make herself feel better. It rarely worked.

But there was one thought that _did_ make her happy. Being alone with Harry, spending the passing night holding each other, sharing sweet kisses, whispering to each other.

A smile spread across her face, and Ginny got up from her bed and went over to the window, pushing it open wide. The cold night air hit her and she inhaled sharply, taking in the cold crispness. Closing her eyes a moment she let the breeze blow around her, creating gooseflesh on her exposed arms, she moved her hands and rubbed the tops of arms lightly.

Then gathering courage she climbed up and onto the table in front of the window, her eyes looking downward to the roof a few feet away. She could jump that easily. Taking a deep steady breath she swung her legs outside, all she needed to do now was jump down, surely it couldn't be that hard.

Ginny closed her eyes and pushed herself from the window ledge, for a few moments she felt weightless as she fell to the roof below, then she hit with a bang and nearly slipped. She took a few moments to regain her footing and started walking across the roof. Trailing her hand along the stone as she walked, she reached the edge of that certain piece of roof and looked down at the grass below. About ten feet stood between her and freedom.

She glanced up at the clear sky, stars glittering in the great black of night, then launched herself of the roof landing on her knees on the soft grass below. Looking over her shoulder at the building and her dormitory window, she grinned brightly, she was free.

__

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

Ginny got back to her feet and started walking towards the lake, wrapping her arms around herself a little tighter as she felt the affects of mid-January wind. It was ice cold and bitter, but still made her feel refreshed and alive as she walked in the darkness.

Here was the only place she found fulfilment, walking alone through the grounds of the castle, wishing Harry could be with her, dreaming of all the things that could happen if that green eyed boy ever came to his senses. Who knew if he ever would? The simple answer was no one, not he, or she. She'd faced this uncertainty since the moment she'd set eyes upon him on Platform 9 ¾ and was probably set to live with it.

Things rarely changed for her.

__

Own my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

And so she continued to walk alone until she reached the lake, where she promptly dropped down onto her knees heavily staring at the black oily looking surface of the water. She pulled her knees up her chest and rested her chin on top of them, watching an owl fly back and forth over the water. _How do you do this to me, Harry Potter? _She asked herself, heart beginning to race as her mind filled with pictures of his smiling face. It was amazing how he could make her feel that way and have absolutely no idea he did so.

Ginny sighed loudly, the forced breath echoing in the emptiness, as she dropped her body back, her clothes immediately soaking through-and-through on the jewey grass. She stared up into the darkness, picking out each star she could, she'd never been good at Divination but she tried her hardest.

__

How? Her mind asked again as she picked at the grass aimlessly. _How can one boy do this? Induce me to a babbling trembling mess every time I'm within his sight? _Closing her eyes she covered her face with her hands, chewing on her lip so hard it hurt. Then her mouth filled with the distinct taste of metal. _Great and now I'm bleeding. _She screwed her eyes up and ignored it as her mind floated away again, getting lost in images of his mesmerising green eyes.

__

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever 

Getting back to her feet, she tried to brush her clothes off, but the damp grass stuck to her like a wizard to his wand. She sighed again then tramped her way over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest; the darkness growing as the moonlight disappeared behind the treetops and a passing cloud.

She paused when she reached the tallest tree on the outskirts of the Forest and crouched down, tracing her fingertips across the rough bark. After a few moments of searching she found the familiar grooves, and her usual reaction of jealously flashed through her mind. 'R.W. & H.G. forever', the message her brother had carved when he and Hermione had shared their first kiss. Of course Ginny knew all about this from Hermione, and had found out near enough the same night, her friend almost exploding with excitement and wanting to tell someone.

Ginny wanted the same for herself, for the inscription 'H.P. & V.W. forever' to be carved on a similar tree, proof that Harry returned her feelings and she wasn't alone.

Virginia Potter, it had a certain ring to it, unlike Virginia Weasley. Yes, Potter was more common, but she preferred that name anyway, there were too many Weasleys in the world. Who would miss just one? Besides she was sure there'd soon be a great deal more as her brothers got married and started families of their own, thousands of Weasleys running around in a blur of red hair.

She smiled at the thought and traced her fingers over the inscription again. Hermione Weasley. Of all the people Ginny would have wished to become her sister-in-law, Hermione was right at the top of the list. There was no one better. But the way Ron told it, nothing else was going to happen, Ginny had overheard him telling Harry the tale. Apparently the kiss had just happened out of the blue, soft and tender, but fumbling and shaky through inexperience. Since the night every time Ron got anywhere near kissing Hermione again she'd rush off – in Ron's words – like the stubborn coward she was.

Ginny laughed, she knew Hermione was scared, and she also knew that her friend wanted it. So it would just take the two a while for everything to come together properly.

__

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

Standing up again slowly, Ginny looked up to the sky once again as she felt raindrops on her skin. It was typical that it rained at a time like this, in fact it nearly always did over the autumn and winter months. Like her love for Harry, the imagination was ruined by the truth of it all. Reality was a lot different, although she hoped it would soon change.

__

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

Ginny slowly made her way back to the castle, back along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, back past the lake, and back to her real life. She reached the edge of the castle and stared up at her dormitory window, leaning her hands against the stone wall as she sighed. She didn't want to go back.

When she went back everything went back to normal, boring and Harry-less. A world that attempted to push your dreams aside and made you face the bare facts. Ginny hated the bare facts. _Harry, why don't you just open your eyes? _She thought as she started her climb back to her dormitory.

__

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

Ginny reached the window once again and jumped through it, stumbling over the table and landing face first on the wooden floor. She shook her head and bit her lip to contain the tears of pain and got back to her feet brushing herself off. Yet another blunder in Ginny Weasley's joke of a life. She walked over to her bed and kicked her shoes off, before clambering underneath the covers.

She lay there for a full hour staring up at the ceiling before she even attempted to sleep. Her thoughts drifting to Harry asleep not far away, wondering what he was dreaming and thinking. She doubted very much that he was thinking about her, probably his next Quidditch match. _Typical, _she though, _he would, wouldn't he? _Of course it wasn't proven, he _might_ be thinking about her, she'd have to try and find out.

__

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, pulling the covers around herself tightly, and tried to go to sleep. It wouldn't take her long. Now she had thoughts of Harry in her mind, sweet dreams would ensue.

She loved him…

"I love you, Ginny," came Harry's soft voice as she drifted away into her dreams. She smiled as her mind wandered and she lost herself into the moment.

And he loved her…

__

Fin.

* * * * * * *

A/N: So, did you like it? Bit of a cliff-hanger ending wasn't it? *Evil laugh* I'm just waiting for the 'Was Harry actually there?' questions. Well if you want to know, you better hit that review button and tell me what you thought! :) Peace and love, and happy reading!


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling of course, well the characters and that… the plot it mine! :)

Authors notes: As you asked for it, here it is a little epilogue from Harry's point of view, this is very short I'll warn ya.

* * * * * * *

Harry watched carefully as Ginny's movements calmed and her breathing came steadily, chest rising a falling slowly. She was asleep. He stepped away from the door and moved closer to her, now was the time. He took a deep breath and knelt down beside her bed, putting his arms on the bed and resting his chin on his hands. Watching for a few more moments, his eyes glided over her face, her twitching eyelids, the strand of red hair curling across her cheek, the way her lips were slightly parted.

He smiled and leant a little closer. "I love you, Ginny," he whispered so softly he barely heard his own voice.

Ginny's face seemed to flicker with happiness and a tiny smile worked its way onto her lips. It was amazing, she was asleep yet she'd still reacted to his words. Harry felt his heart give a little leap and he closed his eyes, biting his lip as he tried to contain his grin. Though it was almost impossible, he jumped to his feet and strode over towards the door. Then it happened…

Of course it did, it was typical. Who was he to think he could just make a break for it?

His foot caught on the edge of someone's truck and he went flying, landing face first onto the wooden floor, he cursed loudly. Closing his eyes again he held his breath and kept his face pressed against the floor, he could hear Ginny's sheets moving.

"Who's there?" asked Ginny, her voice wavering with anxiety.

Moving a little, Harry attempted to crawl towards the door but his clothes were making too much noise against the wood. He squeezed his eyes even tighter shut and waited for silence to fall upon the room. That didn't happen, next thing he knew, Ginny's feet connected with the floor a few inches from his own.

He'd have to say he was there, he couldn't just lie on the floor and wait to be tripped over. Taking his twentieth deep breath of the day he slowly got to his feet. "Sorry, Ginny I-"

Ginny stared at him and screamed really loudly, cutting of his words before grabbing hold of his shirt. "Harry! What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me?"

Harry's eyes widened and he suddenly noticed how cute she looked when she was mad, redness creeping across her cheeks, eyes staring straight ahead, jaw set sharply. Yeah, that was cute. "Sorry…" he started, then realized he didn't know what to say to her.

"Well," she continued, letting go of his shirt, "what are you doing in here?"

He needed to think fast, what could he say? "I got lost," he blurted quickly. _OK, too quick there Harry,_ he thought.

Ginny stared at him as he stepped back, raising her eyebrows. He watched as she sighed a little then pull her hair back and away from her face, the sparkle had disappeared from her eyes suddenly. "Why?" she asked again.

"Oh, I…" Harry could tell she didn't want to mess around now, it was late, he'd woken her up, she looked very tired. "Ginny." He stepped closer to her and placed one of his hands on her arm, rubbing a little.

"Harry." She blinked a few times confusion filling her face.

He moved his gaze to the floor and bit his lip as he muttered, "I love you." Then his heart began to pound, and his head spun, he'd really just said that to her. Gradually he brought his eyes to look at her slowly and took in her face. She bit her lip little and the sparkle was suddenly back. "Well, say something," he whispered.

Ginny smiled a little, then started mumbling words under her breath, nothing resembling a coherent sentence, until she eventually got two words out. "Same here," she said.

Harry smiled at her brightly as a blush crept across her cheeks. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "I wasn't sure," he replied softly.

"Now you know," Ginny whispered and buried her head in his shoulder, clutching at his clothes tightly. "I love you too."


End file.
